A process control loop is being developed for aiding in the magnetic resonance imaging of small animals such as rats and guinea pigs. The control loop utilizes physiological feedback from a previously developed monitoring system. Through this feedback certain parameters of the imaging experiment are to be adjusted that result in a more desirable physiological response from the animal. As an example of this, a preliminary computer program has been developed that uses heart rate and body temperature data gathered from the monitoring system to adjust the level of anesthesia being delivered to the animal. This process control system requires testing to see whether or not a more constant heart rate can be achieved through this anesthesia control. Further feedback control loops are likely to be developed such as one that monitors and regulates CO2 amounts exhaled by the small animal. LabVIEW, an object oriented programming language, is the primary tool used for achieving automation of the physiologic monitor and anesthesia process control.